


授翻Sweet Chemistry 甜蜜化学

by ziwing



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker!Spencer, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziwing/pseuds/ziwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron.Alpah男.BAU组长.Hotchner从来都不是甜食控，当然，他也不是绝对不吃，而Garcia帮他找到一款松露巧克力居然满足了他少有的容许的甜食口味。然后他与创作这款松露巧克力的天才见了面，他确信他对天才也是一样的爱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	授翻Sweet Chemistry 甜蜜化学

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064913) by [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen). 



> Thanks so much for DarkJediQueen giving me an opportunity to translate this excellent work!  
> Different kinds of translation techniques and strategies are used.
> 
> 感谢DarkJediQueen 授权，翻译中采用了增译、补译和删减的翻译技巧与策略，个别之处与原文语序有出入。

Aaron很惊讶烘焙店这么晚还开着，他出门只是为了安抚Jack。工作两个星期后难得有两天休假，他自然是陪着Jack一起。只是当Jack在公园踢足球时摔倒，他的手腕不幸骨折的事故断送了今天的亲子乐。这也是Aaron晚上十点还在街上的原因，他之前在网上查找营业时间，它只提供了开店时间而没有关店时间，可能烘焙店还着。

打开前门，Aaron看了看四周。他以前从没进来过，“甜蜜化学”，但吃过不少它的出品。如果Garcia平时没有时间为大家烘烤小点心，这是她买替代甜品的地方。 JJ和Kate在她们上班途中也经常光顾，现在Kate离开，愉快地待产，JJ才开始显怀，这意味着她将更经常地出入这家店。

当前门在他身后关上时，门铃提示声响起。灯光很暗，Aaron没有看见店员，他皱起眉头，试图走进一点，去厨房看看。一个年轻英俊的男人走出厨房时，他停了下来。男人穿着一件明亮的紫色衬衫，但这不是Aaron的目光停留在他身上的原因。他脸颊上抹上了一些面粉，而Aaron的心脏却因此加跳了好几拍。男人是美丽的，苍白的皮肤，迷人的眼睛，高颧骨，Aaron确信，如果他出生在几个世纪前，会是艺术家们寻求的完美模特和缪斯。

“欢迎光临‘甜蜜化学’，有什么能帮到你吗？”

Aaron看了看售卖架上的篮子，但都空空如也，而他又不记得Jack想要的甜品的名字，“我不记得我想买的是什么了，我以为你已经关门了，所以没花太多心思去记。”

“这没能给我太多提示”男人说着揉了揉脸，这让面粉涂得更开了。Aaron有种冲动想伸出手帮他擦脸。

“我儿子想吃这里的一种甜品，但我不记得名字了，我手下的探员经常来这帮他买，然后交给我带回家，我知道它长什么样，但却不记得名字。刚才我几乎肯定店已经关门了，所以真没仔细去记，只是希望我出门一趟能让他知道店真的关门了而不再为此失落。”

“你说到探员，是NCSI还是FBI？”

“FBI”

“告诉我他们通常都买些什么，相信我能缩小范围找到你儿子想要的。”年轻男人在收银机后面的椅子坐下，看着Aaron说，“所有订单我都记得住，而且看来今晚能买到你儿子的甜品是一件很重要的事。”

“我...我知道Garcia她...”

“OH！”年轻男子微笑着走进厨房。Aaron只是呆呆地站在那里，他不知道这到底是怎么回事。几分钟过去了，他正要准备走进店后面时，那青年手里拿着盒子走了出来。 “Penelope和JJ都是常客。我猜你就是她们的老大，而Jack是你的儿子？”

Aaron只有扬扬眉毛回应，这个年轻人知道的信息量似乎有些过多，但鉴于JJ和Garcia来的次数之多，Jack会被提及也是可能的。

“我有遗觉记忆，Jack喜欢惊喜芝士蛋糕。”青年把盒子递给Aaron。

“惊喜芝士蛋糕？”Aaron虽然不记得Jack说的名字，但他确定不是这个。

“每一批的夹心都不一样，上周是覆盆子和无花果果酱，今天的是桃姜牛轧糖。我敢肯定，Jack会喜欢的。”

“但我肯定Jack不是这样叫的。”Aaron试图递回蛋糕盒，但年轻男人只是继续笑着。

“我想Penelope叫它神童乐趣？最可怕的是其他员工也跟着这样叫。一共12美元。”

Aaron只是看着他，这名字听起来像是Jack说的那个，但这个男人是如此特别，他不知道该描述怎么对他的看法，他把盒子放下，拿出自己的钱包。里面刚好有零钱，他递了过去，手指拂过这个年轻人的，但他还没来得及说什么，一群人就吵吵闹闹地推门进来了。年轻人转身告诉他们坐下来，他去帮他们拿咖啡。Aaron只好离开，心里想着有机会再来，看看他平时是否也这么晚关店。

Aaron回到他的公寓时Jack已经睡着，所以他轻轻地把甜食放进冰箱，当作明天早餐也还新鲜。他想偷看一眼这神秘的甜品，所以他打开盒子，惊讶地看到里面一半是Jack的心念之物，一半竟是松露巧克力。

盖子底面是一行潦草凌乱的句子：送给为了哄儿子开心而半夜出门碰碰运气的你。

Aaron挑起一块松露巧克力，一边关上盖子和冰箱门，一边咬了一口，他不由幸福地享受，发出一声叹息，年轻男人完全选中了他的爱好，尝到夹心的黑巧克力让他不禁一笑，外层稍硬脆，里层比外层稍稍有点甜软，中间是浓糖浆的涂层。他是办公室里唯一喜欢这款的，当他心情低落时，神通广大的Garcia总会趁他不在办公室时，偷偷放下一块在他桌面上，等他回来看到“惊喜”。

他脑中正式计划着再去一趟甜品店，他想更多地了解那个年轻人。

XxXxXxX

五天后，因为Jack想去甜蜜化学试吃它的新出品，Aaron才发现原来Jack和Jessica每周三放学后都会去那试新品。而怀抱如此热情的不只他们，店外已经被20多人的长队包围着。Aaron扫视一圈，找不到空桌，正打算离开时，一声口哨声拉回了他，是Morgan和Garcia，他们打开大门，招手让他进去。

“Hotch进来吧，我们有位子。”

Aaron牵着Jack让他走在身前，一起走进烘焙店，新鲜出炉的甜品和咖啡的味道向他袭来。他跟着Morgan和Garcia在角落的一张大圆桌坐下，之前几乎没留意到它。上面有两玻璃瓶的咖啡和一托盘的杯子。Morgan坐在Dave旁边，Garcia旁边坐着JJ，Will在她的另一边，Henry被他的父亲和Dave挤在中间。Jack在Morgan旁边坐了下来，Aaron坐的是倒数第二张空位。

“Aaron你竟然也会来这里，”Dave说着，轻啜了一口咖啡。Garcia递给Aaron一杯新倒的咖啡。

“Jack平时放学都会和Jessica一起来，现在放暑假了，他还惦记着，刚好我今天休假，何防一试？”

Aaron努力不去看那个年轻人是否在店里，那天晚上他睡觉前就把松露巧克力吃得只剩一半，另一半是伴着咖啡的第二天的早餐。他不能让其他人知道这些甜品是他的弱点。

“你喜欢上周的BWD吗，Aunt Penny？”Jack问道。【译者：就是Boy Wonder Delight神童乐趣的缩写】

“那些太有意思了，但你是怎么能吃上的？”Garcia轻皱着眉头看着杰克， “我周六吃了一个，但是当我周日再来的时候，却被告知，剩下的半打在昨天深夜被卖出去了。”

“是Dad出门帮我买回来了！”

“我十点出门给他买的，没想到店还开着。”

“小神童晚上走的时候才关店，他说晚上是他烘焙的最佳状态。我曾经在案子加班时来过，那已经是凌晨两点了。所以十点还开着是一点也不奇怪。那老大你给自己买了什么？”

“我没说要买，但回到家才发现除了Jack的芝士蛋糕，还有半打松露巧克力。”

“那可不仅仅是芝士蛋糕，Sir”Garcia对他微笑，尽管她的话里带着强势。“这些都是把天堂和地狱包裹起来的美味款待。如果能按我想吃的量吃，我得要一台起重机来上下班。”

Aaron用他的杯子隐藏嘴边的笑容，Jack和其他人笑得前仰后合。

“想去玩吗？”Henry看着Jack问道。

“玩？”Aaron环顾四周，没有儿童区。但Jack点了点头，Henry从桌子底下穿出来，在Aaron和空椅子之间冒头。Aaron看着他们突然朝他以为是卫生间的房间走去，他可以看到里面还有一些其他的孩子。

“那是个儿童厨房，”JJ看着Aaron的好奇的样子解释。 “有一周的烘焙班，Henry说最近是教的是水果pizza，无需烘烤。如果需要烘烤，会工作人员在那里，以确保孩子不伤害到他们自己。”

“谁拥有这家店？”

“Spencer Reid，”那天的年轻人在身后说。Garcia笑着站起来给他一个拥抱。他接受了，虽然他的脸上像是说，他情愿Garcia以别的方式表现她的热情，但他并不没有不高兴。 “你好，Penelope。”

“小神童，这是我们老大Aaron Hotchner，你可以称他Hotch。”

“终于有个名字可以跟在那些松露巧克力后面了，”Spencer笑着说，Garcia放开了他，然后把他压进唯一的空位坐下。

“187几乎去了美国所有的烘焙学校，所以现在他能创作出如此诱人的美味，他22岁毕业于Le Cordon Bleu【法国蓝带学院，狗蛋Gordon Ramsay很推崇的那家】，然后就开始扫荡学校之旅。”

"Penelope."Spencer脸刷红地躲开了Aaron的目光。

“我的确喜欢你做的纯黑巧克力和车厘子松露。”

“这是他唯一会吃的甜品，别被骗了！”Garcia笑说，这时轮到Aaron躲开目光。Spencer笑了，Aaron的脸红得甚至更多。他抬头一看，只见Dave直直地看着他。Aaron试图把目光移开，但是他看到男人脸上的奸笑。Dave是世上唯一知道他是双性恋的人，他从来没有跟Haley说过。或许当年他就应该认识到，不管他有多爱她，他俩都不适合走到最后。想到Haley，他的心一紧，但比之前想起Beth时没那么痛。

当他们都向咖啡的玻璃瓶伸出手时，两人的手指轻轻一碰，Aaron抽了一大口气。他注意到，Spencer一样受到它的影响，而且当他们又一次碰到手指时更加明显。他拿过玻璃瓶，帮Spencer倒满咖啡，然后是他自己的杯子。

“Aunt JJ！”Jack喊道，他在Aaron和Spencer之间晃动，眼睛粘在JJ身上。“Henry说，你们晚上要去看侏罗纪公园，我可以跟着吗？”

“Jack！”Aaron说。杰克转身看着他，桌上其他人爆发出一阵大笑。 “这是不礼貌的......”

“Henry也很想和我一起看，但他说我得先问问，Please, dad?”

“Hotch没关系，我也正想问你，Henry之前就说想和Jack一起看，完了我们会送他回你家的。”

“不如过一夜吧？”Will问。他跟JJ传递着一些手部动作和眉毛示意的夫妇身体暗语。最后，JJ看着Aaron。

“我们希望让Jack留下来过一晚。”

“当然可以。”Aaron看着JJ试图弄清楚发生了什么事情，然后他意识到Morgan和Garcia都起身准备离开。他转过头，但是没有人打算关注他。

“Jack，叫上Henry，我们准备走了，我们直接从这带他一起没问题吧？我家还有他上次过夜留下的一些衣服。”JJ站起身，Will跟着她朝儿童厨房走去。Aaron盯着Dave，老男人只是笑着在桌面放下20美元。

“晚上玩得愉快，Aaron.”Dave也溜走了，只剩下Aaron和Spencer两人。

“发生什么了？”Spencer问，他脸上带着明显的困惑看着Aaron.“为什么他们都走了？”

Aaron笑着回望年轻男子，“我想他们以一种非常不微妙的方式让我们单独一起。”

“单独？为什么要....”Spencer停下没再继续说，而是转身看向柜台，Aaron从眼角看到一个像是青少年的女孩对着Spencer做出亲吻的鬼脸。Spencer从她那移开视线，脸又红了。"Oh."

“看来我们俩的朋友都有一样的打算。”

“Mallory这周都一直碎碎念要我向Penelope打听你的名字和电话，”Spencer坦白，终于敢看了看Aaron。

“那你现在能溜出店吗？”Aaron问。

“随时都可以，我今天其实休假，只是来处理一些文件。你想去哪吗？”Spencer伸出手搭上Aaron放桌上的手。

XxXxXxX

小组开始基于Aaron手上是否拿着甜蜜化学的咖啡，来评估他今天的上班时的心情。正比例函数，如果他带了，说明他心情很好，反则，小组就知道要夹起尾巴，如果他甚至还给组员带上甜品，那则是非常非常好的一天。

一次约会成功开始了下一次和下下一次...天气入秋，万物开始凋零，Aaron却感觉以往久没有过的开心，Jack也很喜欢跟Spencer相处，比跟Beth一起更幸福。如果不用出差，他已习惯每周六早上都去店里找Spencer一起吃早午餐。【译者：late breakfast应该跟brunch差不多吧】

烘焙店的工作人员都超级兴奋，因为这意味着Spencer谈上恋爱了，他们不用再为他担心。

他们的性生活也很充实，尽管他们两人的工作时间都不比常人。他们的关系进展很好，没有什么尴尬的情况，就像他们已经相识多年。

不用Garcia告诉他，他也知道过去的不幸已经远离。

Spencer不仅有Le Cordon Bleu的学位，他还有三个博士和两个学士学位。他取得这些学位是因为他对科学很感兴趣，当他们享受了一场耗费不少体力的激烈性爱后，在Aaron的床上摊开身子聊天时，他提起的，烘烤让他觉得幸福，这是他成长过程中少有让他真正快乐的时光之一，他十三岁时就希望想拥有自己的烘焙店。他们还谈到了他成功劝说加州理工学院的厨房工作人员，同意让他在星期五烤上一些点心，让他周末带着去看望他的母亲。

Aaron在Spencer说起儿时被父亲遗弃、独自照顾生病的母亲时，也打开心扉，谈起了自己的童年。当年轻人说到18岁时不得不把母亲送到精神病院，Aaron就想把恋人紧紧抱进怀里抚慰。他不用犹豫多久，因为Spencer自己轻轻把头靠进他的胸膛。Aaron马上双手环抱，听着他继续说。他为Spencer以往的痛苦和寂寞而心痛，也感谢两人的相遇让他们的生活都能幸福起来。

自那天起，两人的灵魂似乎也融合在一起。Aaron对Spencer打开他的身体也是自然而然的事，他从未让其他男人这样。Spencer一直很绅士，很温柔，那次的性爱美妙绝伦，是Aaron一生中感觉最好的之一。只要想起Spencer操他的感觉，就能让Aaron血脉下涌。

Aaron敲了下烘焙店的后门，虽然Spencer还在，但店已经关了。他之前走到前门，发现已经被锁上。门开了，出来的Spencer第一次心烦地凝视着他。

“Aaron?我以为你还在出差？”

“我们提早结案，刚回到DC，去接Jack的话又太晚，所以我想见见你。”

“今天不是好时机。”Spencer没有想让Aaron进去的意思，还是堵着门。

“怎么了？”

“我在试一个新的甜点。我能想象它的味道，但总是无法做出来。还缺一点什么，让我很烦恼。”Spencer叹了口气，但退了一步，招手让他进来。Aaron走了进去，出于习惯把后门关上和锁好。Spencer只留下厨房一块亮着灯，他认出了那些是松露巧克力的原料。

“为什么不让我帮你放松一点？”Aaron笑着把年轻人拉进怀里，亲吻他的嘴唇。舌头刷过他的嘴唇，Aaron可以品尝到淡淡的巧克力味。比他通常喜欢的更甜一点，但他想要的不是巧克力。Spencer张开他的嘴唇，Aaron继续探入。他办案时，总是思念Spencer,远超过他以前和Beth一起。

双手滑下，轻揉着Spencer的双臀，慢慢缠绵着向工作台走去，在呼吸的空档他趁机看了看Spencer的工作台，干净！于是他双手抬起Spencer往上一放。

“Aaron！”Spencer尖叫，他吓得环抱Aaron的脖子，以防被翻倒。工作台叮叮当当地响着，当年轻男子被Aaron按心意放置好，Aaron又吻了他一下。他用他的嘴努力让小天才分心，然后偷偷把盛着融化的巧克力的碗拉近，然后开始解开Spencer的衬衫。他知道Spencer没有穿围裙说明他很不高兴，通常他一感到沮丧就会扯下围裙扔一边。【译者：还以为大叔想玩围裙play】

当顶部的纽扣一边解开，Aaron就开始从他的下巴向下亲吻。 “Aaron，我在工作。”

“我也是。”Aaron继续在Spencer的锁骨耕耘，感受恋人渐渐放软。Spencer一只手抓住Aaron的头发，让他在他的敏感点继续“工作”，Aaron轻轻一笑，舌头滑过现在变得鲜红的吻痕。

剩下的纽扣迅速被解开，脱掉。Aaron知道Spencer会猜到他想用巧克力来做什么，所以他得慢慢来，他用食指沾了一点，在Spencer的脖子上划下一条褐色的痕迹。

Spencer想起身，但被Aaron环抱在肩膀上的手阻止了，“我想在你倒掉它之前先尝尝，你或许需要旁人的意见。”

"Aaron?" Spencer再次尖叫起来，但在他可以说出其他话之前，Aaron开始舔他的喉咙上的巧克力。当他确信Spencer已经无力抗议，他把已经环抱在Spencer腰上的手，滑动到他的裤裆。他知道，如果他现在就试图把他的裤子脱下，天才会要发飙的，但这并不意味着Aaron不能继续发挥。Spencer已经很硬，Aaron全情投入地继续努力。他在出差时，是如此地渴望他的恋人。一周前的晚上，他们刚打算开始第二轮性爱时，就被案子的急电打断。

Aaron舔清Spencer身上的巧克力，抬起身想与Spencer接吻，但Spencer别开了头，倾身拉过来一个更小一点的碗。里面的巧克力比之前的稠一点和深色一点。他用手指沾了一点，伸向Aaron让他尝，巧克力的味道更浓而几乎没有什么甜味，跟他平时喜欢的松露巧克力内馅很像，但还混了些别的什么。一些他没在巧克力里吃过的，但余味让他猜到了是什么，黑胡桃。

Aaron灵活的舌头舔弄着Spencer的手指，暗示性地吸吮着，直到Spencer抽出手指，Aaron接过那个碗，把Spencer轻轻一推，他躺回工作台上，对Aaron展示他洁白的胸膛。

Aaron在他胸口用巧克力画着不规则的图案，Spencer好像有点受不了地用手肘撑起身。Aaron从他的肚脐和勃起开始舔弄，第二下就让Spencer闭上眼，抽气一仰。

"Aaron. Please."年轻男人一抖，一手又抓向Aaron的后颈。 "Fuck."

“我觉得味道很完美。”Aaron在他舔干净的位置开始轻咬，在乳晕边上一点点，“你、巧克力和面粉的混合。”Aaron又吸咬着Spencer的手指，看着他呼吸因为这样气促了起来。然后放开，手放在Spencer的裤子上。

Spencer看着Aaron也因情动的变得深色的眼眸，点了点头。【译者：这两句的具体动作不是这样的，但我稍稍做了调整】

“我今天早上忘记穿内裤了，Mallory来电说她晚上突然生病，我急着出门只套上外裤。”Spencer视线贴着Aaron的手，看着他慢慢解开纽扣，拉下牛仔裤的拉链。

Aaron急切希望吻上等待已久的小小Spencer，他拿起Spencer臀边上的勺子，勺起一些巧克力在Spencer的腹部和阴茎都上一点。已经变冷的巧克力刺激着敏感部位，然后那个快感火辣辣地覆盖了整个区域，Spencer呻吟着，身子又一软躺回工作台。

Aaron把Spencer往下拉了拉，让他的大腿空出来，圈在自己的手臂上。他从乳头开始一点点向下舔，这是他以前从未有过的经验，不管是与Haley还是Beth或他在大学和Haley处于冷静期时偶有的男男女女。但他无法压抑以这样的方式去品尝Spencer的念头。

Spencer把他的脚放在边上的架子上，"Aaron, please. Oh, God. 我快到了. Fuck."好像要从那里融化掉了，阴茎灼热的快感。

Aaron加大力度，柔软、粗糙的舌头，渴求着巧克力似的在皮肤上匍匐回转，啃咬着Spencer腹部的肌肤。豆粒一般的乳头和乳晕被按压着，他的阴茎上的巧克力因身体的热度液化流动，沾湿了下方的根部和双球，Aaron开始只是埋头舔着，当Spencer开始拉扯他的头发时，收到讯号的他朝铃口和敏感的背筋进攻。

“再戏弄我就射你一脸。”

Aaron坏笑，张开嘴，把Spencer的坚硬整个含进嘴里，被温暖口腔包裹住得男人发出一声短促的呻吟，喉部还没碰到Spencer的顶端，就感觉Spencer整个身体开始绷紧，他立刻用舌头包卷着柱体下面，开始吮吸。男人吮吸的力道很粗暴，却又细腻地照顾着柱身上的每一处。不断分泌的唾液在唇瓣抽离的瞬间闪烁着淫靡的水光，有些甚至流到了他的耻毛上。因体温而渐渐融化的巧克力的滑溜感觉，和抵住铃口的舌头的触感，使内侧的粘膜产生难以言喻的快感。

"AARON!" Spencer尖叫着弓身射出，Aaron双手紧抓着他的臀部，以防喉部受伤。这时Aaron也没有碰过自己的阴茎就一起射了出来。

不是所有的巧克力都被舔干净，所以Aaron口中混合着巧克力和Spencer的“牛奶”的味道，他一并咽下，等Spencer慢慢平息后，起身帮他清理。他一路向上亲吻着Spencer汗湿潮红的胸膛，然后深深一吻，让他几乎无法呼吸。Spencer舌头回应着，在Aaron口中搅动。

Spencer依然颤抖的双手摸向恋人的下身，Aaron朝前挺了挺示意他已经释放，但Spencer没放开手。

“我和你一起射出来了Spencer，我甚至还没碰过自己。”

当恋人还是没有任何回应时，Aaron起身看向Spencer的脸，Spencer正看着左边思考，然后翻身拿起记事本。Aaron微笑宠溺地看着他写下一行字，伸长脖子看到的是Cl-NaSO42-MgCaK，他不明其意，但知道是化学公式。

在Spencer双手一推他的肩膀时，Aaron向后退了退，但他还完全退开，就被Spencer一把扑上来，拉进一个让心脏也快要停止的热情如火的亲吻。

Spencer从工作台上跳下来，“我要洗澡，然后重新开始，我知道缺少什么了。”Spencer朝后方设备完善的浴室冲过去。Aaron一开始也惊讶于这个浴室，但鉴于他曾看着Spencer撞上抱着一袋面粉的Mallory，然后两人就像化了个鬼妆，他明白这是有必要的。储物柜也方便工作人员存放备用的衣物。

Aaron拉过一把椅子，等待着。他车上有行李包，他等下也可以洗个澡，但他并不想现在去拿，留下没上锁的门，而Spencer还在淋浴，即使他离开不会超过五分钟。十分钟后，Spencer套上休闲裤和T恤从浴室出来。他直接就扑到工作台开始制作松露巧克力，留下Aaron一人自己清理。

Spencer太过投入工作，甚至没在意Aaron在旁边一直看着。Spencer平时可能有些笨拙，但他在制作甜品时，动作是如此优雅灵巧。四个小时，他试了五次不同配方的基料，最后向Aaron的嘴里扔了一颗松露巧克力。是黑胡桃内馅的黑巧克力松露，他一边嚼着，猜想Spencer说缺的是什么。然后他尝到了海盐的味道，他明白Spencer是怎样找到它的了，Aaron.Alpah男.BAU组长.Hotchner难得的有点窘迫，努力吞下口中的巧克力而不被呛到。Spencer甜笑着贴近，Aaron觉得他的下身又开始在裤子里蠢蠢欲动。

“它味道如此美妙”Aaron说，它可以轻易上升为Spencer给他做的甜品中最好吃的一项，更不用说它创作过程中的附加回忆。

“让我送你回家睡觉吧。还记得Grace说，如果让她开店时发现你这里，她会让你过上无咖啡因的一个星期。”

“好吧，我也累了。”Spencer看着脏碗和桌子，但Aaron只是拉着他走向门口。他知道，早上工作人员会清理干净。他们宁愿Spencer睡上一觉，而不是留这么晚去清洗。Aaron把纸时钟上的小手拨到凌晨3点的位置，这将告诉早上的工作人员他们是何时离开的。这是一个制度，让他们预测第二天Spencer大概会何时出现。他从Spencer斜挎包拿出钥匙，锁上了门。当他把车开到他的公寓，而不是Spencer的套间时，小天才甚至没有发出抗议。

进门十几分钟后，Aaron抱起他还在努力睁开双眼的恋人，帮他换了衣服，跟他一起滑入被单。Spencer躺好，吻了吻Aaron的脖子后没多久，两人就陷入甜蜜的梦乡。

XxXxXxX

当JJ和加西亚一直看着他时，Aaron就知道不对劲了，他刚与Cruz和其他部门的组长经历了悠长无趣的午餐会。当他放下公文包转身，发现整个团队，包括Dave都聚集他的办公室外面，他真的开始担心了。

“有什么事吗？”Aaron问。他坐在椅子上，等待他们全部都进来。Dave和Morgan先进，JJ和Garcia跟在后面。 JJ在她的手里拿着一个小盒子，甜蜜化学出品的。Aaron知道，今天是星期三，所以Spencer今天的新甜品亮相了。他之前还想着下班后去试吃，并帮Jack也带上一份。

“我做完产检后，顺路去了甜品店，”JJ说，把盒子正正放在他面前的办公桌上。Aaron打开盒子，看见一块松露巧克力。“Spencer没在店里，也没在后厨。Grace也神神秘秘地不肯直接回答。这是特地给你的。其他人的我也帮忙带回来了。”

Aaron拿起松露巧克力，他们的目光让他意识到他们想让他试吃。他轻咬了一口，熟悉的味道袭上他的舌头的一刻，他就知道这是什么了，两周前的“那个”。

“怎么了？”

“你是在脸红吗？”Dave说着在他前面的椅子坐下。

“Spencer创作时我也在，还帮他找到一样缺少的原料。”Aaron打死也不会再说更详细的。

“那他有说他打算起什么名字了吗？”Garcia问，她的脸也莫名地红着。Aaron摇了摇头。

“Hotch's Truffle(Hotch的松露)。”

Aaron用咳嗽来掩饰他差点被呛到，有点惊讶地回看着也同样盯着他的其他组员。掏出电话打算给Spencer发短信，却看到Jessica的一条未读短信，Jack今天提早放学了，他想和Spencer待一起。Aaron无法拒绝他的儿子。Jessica还问Spencer是不是以他的名字为一甜品命名了。现在看来，Spencer似乎仍在店里。

“那男孩已经深深爱上你了Aaron，下午去陪他吧，我们已经几周没歇过了，只是一个下午陪着Jack和他，BAU没了你又不会崩溃。”

Dave把他推出办公室，还有Morgan护送他到了车上。他忽略了女孩们叽叽喳喳的建议。自从那天晚上，他俩一起入眠，看着Spencer在他怀中醒来，他就知道他也爱上这男孩，但他还没对Spencer说那三个字。今天，他要解决这个问题。

Spencer不在店里。事实上，Grace告诉他，他今天已经被全体工作人员禁止上班，他们都面带微笑，或是坏笑着。他们从他的组员那清楚地知道他的绰号Hotch。他努力忽略了新甜品名称的大招牌和新推篮子里的松露，匆匆离开。

没过多久他就找到Spencer和Jack的藏身之处，在他找过了Spencer喜欢去的公园和图书馆后，Aaron朝Spencer休假时喜欢去的，他家附近的旧书店走去。他发现Jack蜷缩在椅子上，手里捧着一本书，Spencer在二楼的封皮书区的一堆书旁边。Aaron爬上梯子，双手搂着他的爱人，紧抱着他。

"Aaron?" Spencer试图转身，但Aaron更紧地环着他。

"I love you, too," Aaron在他耳边低语，“JJ给我带了一块新松露，让我试吃，害我在全组面前刷红了脸。你知道我一尝到那个味道就无法不想起那天晚上，对吗？那是我确认自己爱上了你的一晚，我知道我们相处不久，但我无法压抑心中的感觉。你居然还以我给它命名了。”

“我如何能不这样做呢？我是如此地爱着你。”Spencer低语回应。Aaron让他在怀中转过身，急切地吻上了爱人柔软的双唇。

这一刻是如此完美，甜蜜。他在Spencer之前的生活一直总是不开心，他还曾经想过离开BAU，只是为了给自己不一样的生活。他唯一的开心的来源就是Jack,而Spencer让他重新活了过来，他永远都不会放手。

The End


End file.
